In this proposal, the Office of Population Research seeks continued designation as a Population Research Center. Founded in 1936, the Office of Population Research is a national and international center for research and training relevant to population problems. The character of its work is interdisciplinary: members of the Economics, Sociology, and Statistics Departments at Princeton serve as faculty associates. Under the guidance of senior staff members, training in demography is offered to three kinds of students: graduate students seeking the Ph.D. degree; visiting students seeking a special certificate in demography; and postdoctoral research fellows from a wide variety of academic disciplines who seek to increase their knowledge of demography. The current research program at the Office is rich in variety. The Office requests support for its core facilities: the supervision of administrative affairs, the addition of professional personnel to serve the entire staff, strengthening of the Special Population Research Library, and computer time.